


Praise Bingus (No fucking way)

by lilysdaydreams



Series: Corpse Husband [6]
Category: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, First time doing angst, Oh wait, Self Confidence Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, YouTuber!Reader, fluff will come, please comment and tell me if it was okay, self-deprecation, thats it i think, um, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysdaydreams/pseuds/lilysdaydreams
Summary: In a world where everyone is born with a mark on their wrist, two souls come together over the power of bingus.(this isnt crack lol)
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Reader, Corpse Husband/You
Series: Corpse Husband [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047439
Comments: 21
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to know corpse- therefore please don't think that this is what he would actually react like, or that any details about his life are actually true. this is fiction.

Soulmates were a phenomenon. They'd been there for ages, drawn into the Egyptian tomb paintings, seen in the cave paintings from millions of years ago, talked about in stories passed down from generation to generation. They could be matching drawings, first words, names; all black before the soulmates met and turning gold the moment they talked to each other. There wasn't a scientist in the world who could explain the phenomenon.

You'd received your mark at birth just like everyone else, a sentence running around your wrist,

_"No fucking way."_

Your parents weren't that happy when you asked at the age of 4 what "fucking" meant but it wasn't that bad. You were happy that you had something unique, something other than the "Hi," or "Excuse me," that was on every other arm.

When you were 13, a little girl on the train pointed to your wrist and asked her mom what it meant. Ever since then, you'd taken to wearing bracelets over it. This had turned out to be a good idea because a few years later you started making Youtube videos. At the age of 16, you started a Youtube channel where you focused on a variety of things; makeup, fashion, games, art, skits and a whole lot more.

At the age of 20, you had a steady following of a little more than a million subscribers, and you had moved to LA to be closer to all your Youtube friends. You hadn't just grown on Youtube, you'd also started a lot of side projects. You were known for the art that you did on the side, along with the makeup palette you'd come out with a year ago. Soon you were planning to release a merch collection, one that you had been working on for a whole year now.

You hadn't met your soulmate at this point but honestly, you didn't really mind. Balancing Youtube and study (along with all your other side projects) was hard. There was no need to add the struggle of love into it... Or that's what you told yourself anyways.

There were days though, days where you wished you had someone to hug, someone to cuddle in bed with, someone to go on long walks with. You didn't let yourself wallow on it that long though. Crying about it was gonna do absolutely nothing.

It started on a rainy day. The story of you and him. You were editing your soon to be uploaded video, an e-girl outfits lookbook, which had been requested by your followers. Your personal style was all over the place and your previous soft girl and cottage care look books had done well, so you decided to continue the series.

You eyes blurred as you looked at the same point of the video, and you sighed, removing your glasses and rubbing your eyes. Your editor was sick and had let you know that they wouldn't be able to edit it by the deadline so here you were, editing it yourself. You stretched in your chair letting out a yawn. You were contemplating on whether to make coffee or not when your phone pinged.

"Nooooo" you whined when you noticed it was on the coffee table that was just a little out of your reach. Stretching your foot out, you tried to grab it between your toes and then sighed when the phone fell.

"I have zero luck, I swear" you muttered to yourself, bending to pick up the phone.

The text was from Rae, asking you to join a game of Among Us. You and Rae had been friends for a bit now, which all started when she came across your art and decided to order something from you. You had chatted and clicked immediately, immediately becoming fast friends. Ever since the lockdown started, she often asked you to join in on Among us games and your friendship had really grown over these past few months.

You sent a quick _"sure!"_ and then went to your table, waiting for the PC to turn on. Quickly tweeting out that you were streaming, you opened up Youtube and turned on the stream, saying a quick hello and letting them know what you'd be doing.

"Rae just invited me guys, I don't really know who's there," you mumbled, replying to a comment asking you who you were playing with.

You squinted your eyes, joining the voice chat and then opening your phone camera to quickly check that you didn't look horrible. Sure you didn't really care about how you looked but it was always good to check that you didn't have anything stuck between your teeth before you turned on the camera.

There was already a conversation going on, between who you thought was Corpse and Sykkuno, judging by their voices.

"Yeah I could totally do that. Get a cat and name it Bingus. I wonder if th-"

You gasped when you heard what they were talking about and unmuted yourself immediately yelling "PRAISE LORD BINGUS" and effectively shocking everyone in the chat.

A moment of silence and then Rae yelled: "OH MY FUCKING GOD Y/N, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME."

You giggled as everyone groaned and whined, saying hi as they realised who it was. You had played with Sykkuno and the others a few times before but you'd never met Corpse before. You'd heard his voice though, as he was trending on twitter constantly over the past few weeks. Once they all quietened down, you realised Corpse hadn't said anything. Since you knew everyone else in the lobby, you introduced yourself, wondering if you'd scared him a bit too hard.

"Hey Corpse, I'm Y/N from Y/C/N, its so nice to finally meet you," you said gritting your teeth at you awkward introduction. For a second there was no response and then three words were said that made your jaw drop to the floor.

_"No fucking way"_

He had whispered it, obviously still in shock, and your eyes widened in surprise as a tingle spread all over your body. So this was what everyone meant by "you'll just know," when you asked them about how you would recognize your soulmate.

"Holy shit" you thought frozen in your seat.

Never had you been more glad that you hadn't turned the camera on yet.

"Uhhhh-" you started, but stopped now knowing what to say.

What the fuck were you supposed to do now.

"Wha- Whats wrong?" Rae asked after a moment passed.

Corpse cleared his throat and started "Its um, shes my -" and you cut him off, heart beating in your chest.

"Nothing. Its nothing." you said talking over him. "Who else are we waiting for Rae?" you asked joining the lobby quickly and choosing red as your colour.

"Uh one more person," she said slowly, still a bit confused.

"Oh awesome!" you said fake enthusiasm prevalent in your voice. "So Sykkuno," you started, wanting to keep the conversation going. "How's Bimbus doing?"

Sykkuno launched into a story of Bimbus and you blew out a sigh of relief, mind still numb over the revelation.

Corpse was your soulmate.

The guy who had literally went viral the past few weeks was your soulmate.

You'd finally found him.

You heard Rae cut Sykkuno off, telling everyone she was starting the game and muttered a "Thank god" when the words "CREWMATE" appeared on your screen. You would not have been able to play imposter at the moment, your mind pretty much stuck on the fact that Corpse was your fucking soulmate.

Heading down to admin, you realised you hadn't said anything yet to the stream so you quickly turned on your cam, saying a quick sorry to the viewers.

"Sorry guys, I forgot to put the camera on," you smiled focusing on card swipe.

"I hope everyone's been okay, I know this was quite sudden, but Rae invited me and I was like why not you know," you said rambling as you moved to comms and did the task there.

Lights were called and you moved to electrical, arriving there just as Leslie fixed them. You moved into the back of electrical doing the three tasks you had there when Sykkuno suddenly came in and went straight to standing on top of the vent.

You giggled already knowing his trick.

"Okay guys," you mumbled watching Sykkuno wiggle on the vent. "do we trust Sykkuno or not?"

"You know what," you said making a split second decision. "Its the first game, we might as well."

Joining him on the vent, you stilled for a second and then breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't automatically kill you.

"See, what did I tell you guys huh?" you question smiling straight at the camera. "I knew Sykkuno could be trusted."

You decided to follow Sykkuno going into reactor with him and starting 'Simon says' and just as you were on the last part, a body was found making you let a whine out.

"Guysss," you whined to the camera as Rae started talking about how she had found Daves body in admin.

"Um, I havent been in admin since the start of the game," you said, "also I can clear Sykkuno, for the last part of the round, he's been with me since lights went out."

Sykkuno confirmed it, "Yup that's right, also I can hard clear Y/N cuz guess what? She stood on the vent with me and none of us died."

Everyone chuckled as he said "Thats good enough for me."

"Uh, I was in navigation mostly." said Lily.

"Poki, can I just ask what you were doing?" said Sean, an undercurrent of mirth present.

"Me?" asked Poki speaking for the first time. "What was I doing?"

"You weren't doing any tasks, you were literally just walking from one side of medbay to the other when I peeked in."

Poki started laughing, trying to get her words out at the same time.

"Okay so-" a giggle. "okay okay- I was just, I was trying to um do the beep test," she said finally breaking down and making everyone else laugh as well.

"What the fuck?" you said, laughing at the image in your mind.

"My chat told me to do it last game so I decided to do it now, I was literally just playing around," she said finally, adding "I swear I'm not imposter" at the end.

"Hmmm," you hummed, bringing a hand up to stroke your chin. "Are you sure it was last game Poki... hm...."

Giggling at Poki indignant "YES it was last game", you quickly skipped voting like everyone else as the timer went into the last ten seconds.

Humming a tune under your breath, you went back to reactor, taking a minute to carefully do Simon says and then moved to the other task counting out one two three as you pressed on the numbers. Humming, you moved out of reactor, only to come face to face with Corpse. You paused for a second, and then moved ahead, refusing to show anything on camera. For some reason he followed you as you went to storage, looking at you while you did the trash.

"Why is he just staring?" you mumbled, biting your lip. God, you really didn't wanna think of him right now. You started walking to shields, him still walking with you when lights were called and not a second later a body was reported.

Suddenly there was screaming your ears as Toast and Rae both started accusing each other.

"Wait- Wait WAIT" yelled Poki trying to get them to stop. "What happened?"

"I'll explain" declared Rae, not letting toast get a word in. "We were in navigation okay, me, Toast and Leslie. Lights went out, and suddenly a report buttons there. It's either Toast or someone came in just as lights went out and killed but that doesn't seem likely because I didn't see anyone anywhere near us at all. Anyways I'm fucking telling the truth guys, its Toast, he's the one who did it."

"Toast, do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Corpse, his voice making your insides shiver.

"Holy shit, this is my soulmate", you thought for the fiftieth time.

"Uh yeah," replied toast. "I didn't do it."

Everyone laughed as he continued.

"Like seriously, I wouldn't do anything like this because it'd be a stupid move from my own part, and I think Raes smart enough to not do this as well. I think someone else came in just as lights went down and killed immediately, which to be honest, was pretty smart of them."

"Okay so I can clear Corpse," you cut in noticing the timer was close. "he was with me in weapons when it happened, he wouldn't have had time to go all the way up, or even vent there because we were literally walking in."

"Yup that's right," confirmed corpse.

"I'm in cafeteria" said Poki.

"Yeah, I saw her on my way to weapons," said Sykkuno, "and I'm in weapons right now,"

"I'm in lower engine" said Sean, and Lily said she was in reactor.

"I think it's Toast," you mumbled and then rose your voice to talk over everyone. "Look okay fine, maybe he said it was a stupid move and he wouldn't do it but maybe he did it for that exact reason. He thought he could get away with it because no one would expect him to do something like that."

As the timer started going down by 10, you voted for Toast and it turned out 3 had skipped the vote while five had voted for him.

_damn._

"Guys you actually voted for him?" you said in a high voice, re-enacting one of Sykkunos most said lines.

You heard a "oh for gods sake" from Rae before everyone went silent and you giggled as you moved back down to weapons to do your tasks.

You finished all your tasks and decided to go to security to check where everyone is. Humming as you moved through the electrical hallway, you narrowed your eyes as Corpse came out of electrical and went towards storage. Quickly ducking in you didn't see a body so you headed back out, going into cams and gasping as you saw the body. Reporting immediately you were shocked to see the four kills that had happened. Now only you, Corpse, Sean and Rae were left.

"Oh my god," you mumbled confused. Either there were still two imposters, and Toast wasn't the imposter or the imposter literally killed and did nothing else. Now either that could mean that its definitely Rae if Toast wasn't the imposter, or that it was Corpse as the only imposter left. That was a bit weird though becuase he could have totally killed you at the start of the game. You didn't suspect Sean at all.

"What the fuck?" mumbled Corpse, and Rae made her animal noises expressing her shock.

"Okay," you said taking charge and relaying the kill and your theory to everyone. "So either it was Toast and there's only one other imposter, who is Corpse. Or Toast wasn't an imposter and there's two of them left. I-" you took a deep breath in at the end, very confused. " I don't know anymore,"

"I think its Corpse as well,"

Corpse who hadn't said anything up till this moment suddenly started stammering out "hey-hey uh let-lets not gang up on me okay. It's not-"

"No, wait, its because Y/N said you came out of electrical right, and I saw you in upper engine literally a bit ago and you went down. I went towards cafeteria so I don't know exactly where you went but its totally possible that you killed."

You voted form him after that, convinced it was Corpse, and the other followed quickly.

"Guys what the fuck, at least give me a chance to explain my self" he whined when his body was thrown off the ship seconds later. You cheered when the "VICTORY" sign was displayed across the screen, bringing up your chat and laughing at Toast as he pretended to be angry at me.

"That was a great round, good work Y/N"

"Thankyou" you mumbled staring at your chat. You were confused when you saw the absolute influx of messages on there, and you were barely able to read them because they were going so fast. You scrolled up, and read through the few of the messages;

_"You've made corpse sad."_

_"Corpse has literally been so quite since you came in, can you leave."_

_"Omg stop with the hate messages, its not her fault if corpse isn't talking to you"_

_"are you his ex or something? What was that reaction at the start?"_

_"what did you do? Corpse literally hasn't said a word since you came in."_

"Um..."

**_Corpse POV_ **

Corpses heart stopped for a minute, his breath catching. The words on his wrist glowed gold, and he stared at the little red character standing there.

This person was the reason that he had "PRAISE BINGUS" stretched across his wrist.

They were the only reason that he had searched "Bingus" on google for all of his life. The only reason Corpse knew about the meme before anyone else was because he was constantly monitoring the word online. Ever since March, he had been waiting with bated breath, anxious that he could meet his soulmate at any moment. and here you were.

For some reason, he had never expected that he would meet you in among us, or while he was on stream. He always thought it'd be someone outside. It was a bit stupid in hindsight as all he did nowadays was play among us.

He heard you introduce yourself to him but the only thing that came out of his mouth was “No fucking way”.

Immediately after he wanted to slap himself.

“Idiot” he thought to himself. “At least try to make a good impression.”

When Rae asked what was wrong, heat sprung to his cheeks as he started revealing that they were soulmates, but Y/N cut him off, saying that it was nothing.

Corpse’s heart sank a little then.

 _'Maybe she’s just a private person,'_ he reasoned with himself.

_'I shouldn’t have tried to say it on stream either. God, I’m a fucking idiot, if I said it, literally everyone would know and not only would I have hated the attention, she probabaly would have as well.'_

Convincing himself that she was right, he reassured himself that it wasn’t because of him. She wasn’t revealing it because she probably didn't want all the attention.

For some reason though, his heart sank even more when Y/N didnt talk to him, instead talking to sykkuno about his dog. Like sure he could understand not wanting to reveal they were soulmates but shouldn’t she at least wanna talk to him? At this point he wouldn’t even mind if she talked about his voice like everyone else.

He groaned when the word "Imposter" came across his screen, his and Toasts character standing together. He was not in the right mindset right now to be able to be a good imposter. Breathing in deeply he continued in the game, with the first round passing by quick. The second round, he saw Y/N and stood with her for a bit wondering if he should kill her. Her red character moved to weapons and he sighed moving the mouse over the kill button. Just as he was thinking of clicking a body was found. Corpse swore as Toast flew off the ship. Deciding he needed to speed it up he killed four people in the round, hissing when the meeting was called. The moment Y/N accused him, he knew it was over. He didn't even bother defending himself much, just hoping the game would end soon.

When they were in the lobby, he quickly told everyone that he was going to leave because his internet was acting up. Turning off the stream after saying a quick thank you to everyone, he leaned back in his seat breathing through his nose.

What the fuck was his life.

Even his soulmate didnt want him. Honestly, he should have expected this. Abandoned at 12 with no one around him, why did his expect his soulmate to even give a fuck about him. Tears pricked his eyes and he blinked trying to get rid of them. He breathed in deeply, grabbing the water on the table and taking a big gulp. He had never hated himself more than he did right now. Why couldnt he have an easier life.

“Why cant I just fucking be NORMAL” he yelled throwing the empty bottle of water at the wall.

Throwing himself into bed, he scrunched up his eyes, hoping that sleep would come today, not noticing as his phone lit up with a single message.

**_Your POV_ **

You stayed for another game and then ducked out apologizing and making an excuse up.

"Sorry it was such a short stream, everyone," you said pouting at the camera. "It was fun though so hopefully I get to do it again." Waving goodbye, you turned off the camera and leaned your head back staring at the ceiling.

_What the actual fuck._

Grabbing your phone, you stared at it for a bit. Everything that you had pushed to the back of your mind in the game, was suddenly in the forefront.

The only thing you knew about Corpse was that he had a really deep voice, he narrated horror movies, and he maybe did music?

'Rae mentioned that once right?' you thought to yourself.

You unlocked the phone and then locked it again, too scared to actually do anything.

Unlocked.

Locked.

Unlocked.

Locked.

"Oh get a grip," you muttered to yourself, opening the phone and sending a text to Rae.

_‘Hey Rae, do you have corpses number? Do you mind sending it to me, I need to tell him something.’_

A reply came in a minute, 

_‘umm, why. he's pretty private so idk i don't rlly wanna give his number if he doesn't want someone to have it’_

You sighed, and decided you might as well tell her. You knew Rae wouldn't betray your trust.

_‘He's my soulmate’_

Immediately a ‘ _AHDJHAKJKAGDAK’_ came as a reply and you giggled at the string of emojis after it.

 _‘Don't tell anyone,’_ you sent quickly, trying to calm her down.

_‘Okay okay, its XXX - XXX - XXXX, ASHAGDH IM DYING OMG. GO TALK TO HIM.’_

Biting your lip you added Corpse into your contacts hesitating before putting a small black heart next to his name.

"Already simping," you mumbled under your breath, hands hovering over the keyboard as you struggled to think of what to write.

You finally decided on _'Hey, its Y/N, can I call?'_ thinking that something short would be the best way to go. Hand hovering over the send button, you sucked in a breath and pressed it, waiting with bated breath.

A minute passed.

And then five.

And then, without you even you realising, it'd been half an hour of you just looking at your phone.

An hour later, you were slumped on your desk, eyes closed and snoring lightly, the phone still open, the message you sent lighting up the screen.

**tbc.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to know corpse- therefore please don't think that this is what he would actually act like, or that any details about his life are actually true. this is fiction.

Corpse woke at 3 in the morning, groaning at the dull pain in his jaw. Pushing himself out of bed, he reached into the bedside table, grabbing the pills and moving to grab the bottle of water from the table, wincing as his jaw stretched as he popped the pills in his mouth. Bring the water bottle to his mouth, he stopped, eyes on the golden letters on his wrist. Last nights events came crashing back, and he groaned, taking a gulp of water and slamming the bottle onto the table.

His phone dinged then, and he grabbed it from the table moving back into bed and hoping that sleep would come again. The message was from Sean, asking him if he was free for a game tomorrow. He ignored it though, once he saw the message under it.

' _Hey, its Y/N, can I call?'_

Wait what.

When the fuck was this.

Quickly clicking on it, he swore when he realized that it was sent last night.

Without even thinking about it, he clicked the call button, heart beating in his chest and hope rising in his chest.

Maybe someone did want him.

Maybe... Just maybe.

**_Your POV_ **

You woke up to the sound of "Baby Shark", groaning as your muscles protested when you raised your head from the table.

"I need to change that" you murmured like you did every morning.

Grabbing the phone, you swiped at the screen, putting the phone to your ear. God if it was those telemarketers you were gonna eviscerate them. What kind of time was this huh.

"Hello," you mumbled, head back on the table.

The voice that came through the speaker made you straighten up, wide awake as you stared at the phone in your hand.

"Uh, hello? Y/N?"

You went speechless for a few seconds, mind still stuck in the sleepy haze.

"Um, Corpse?" you asked, extremely confused. "Why are you calling at-" you glanced at the time on the corner of the screen, "3 in the morning?"

He swore under his breath, "Oh for fucks sake, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realise, it's just that I saw your message and um - I just called immediately. Sorry I didn't realise-"

You cut off his rambling, reassuring him quickly with an "Ah, its okay, don't worry."

"You should go back to sleep" he insisted but you denied him.

"Nope, I'm awake now, we might as well talk," you said, voice quieting as you got more nervous.

There was silence then, none of you sure what to say.

You stared at your phone on the table, willing him to say something.

"Um-" you both started at the same time, breathing out little laughs at the other.

"You first," he said so you took a deep breath and said something that both of you knew.

"We're soulmates."

You heard an intake of breath from the phone and you bit your lip.

"I um-" you continued, "On the stream, I didn't really want to say anything because it'd become too big of a thing." You rambled on when there was no response. "You know, we just met, so like I didn't want the whole world in our business while we figured this out and I figured it'd just be harder so that's why I didn't really say anything in the game."

"Uh yeah" came corpses response a few seconds later. "Yeah, that's what I thought as well."

A moment of silence and then you piped up again.

"So I guess we should count this as our first meeting huh? Let's restart." Taking a deep breath in you said "Hi, I'm Y/N, and I've had the words "No fucking way" tatted across my wrists for the past 20 years"

There was a small gasp on the other side of the phone and then a small chuckle before he started speaking.

"Hi, I'm Corpse, and I've had the words "Praise Bingus" tatted across my wrist for the past 23 years."

"Oh my god," you whispered, eyes wide. "No way. Oh my god." You hadn't even realised that your first words to Corpse had essentially been "Praise Bingus".

"I'm so sorry!" you exclaimed, giggles escaping through your lips as the image came into your mind. Corpse chuckled, mumbling "doesn't seem like you are" as your giggles dissolved into full-blown laughter.

"Oh for god's sake," you whispered, wiping the tears on your face.

"I didn't even know what it meant!" Corpse was saying. "I was 17 and all I did was search Bingus up every day, and since March I've just been waiting like just waiting that one day this person gonna come into my life and yell "Praise Bingus!"

You dissolved into laughter again, holding your stomach.

His giggles came through, crackling because of the phone speaker. You smiled, thinking that it might just be the best sound you've heard.

"You do music as well as gaming right?" you questioned wanting to know more, to know absolutely everything about him.

You talked about everything under the sun, what you guys did, what your hobbies were, what you wanted to do, who your friends were, every single topic was touched, both of you smiling through it all. It was 7 when your leg went numb and you both decided that you should probably end it now.

"Yeah, its been like 3 hours damn," Corpse muttered as he looked at the time.

You hummed in response, rubbing your butt as you got up from the chair. It was practically flat because of how long you had been sitting on it.

"So, um what do we do now," you asked, slightly nervous, moving to the kitchen.

"Uh-" came the answer from the phone that was very close to 5%. "We just keep doing what we're doing?"

A moment of silence and then;

"Look, I really wanna get to know you more. I haven't really had many people in my life and you already know that I'm kind of fucked up, with all these health shit-"

You let out an indignant squawk, trying to cut in but he continued on.

"but we are soulmates, and like, I don't know, I just wanna try."

You sighed, smiling a little at how soft his voice had gone at the end.

"Yeah, I wanna try as well," you whispered into the phone, a smile stretched across your face.

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"I'll call you tonight!" you exclaimed after a minute when your eyes caught your reflection in the microwave screen and you realised you looked slightly creepy.

"Okay, bye" he whispered and you pressed the red button.

You stilled for a second and then let out a high pitched scream, jumping up and down on the spot. Grabbing the phone, you dialled your mother's number, yelling out that you'd finally found your soulmate when she finally picked up.

A hundred miles away corpse was staring at the phone, knees brought up to his chest, a smile stretched across his face.

He'd found his soulmate.

~/

4 months later, you both moved into an apartment, realising early that this was it. You had fallen in love over late-night chats and games of among us. One month in, you both had whispered the love confessions in the middle of the night and you'd know right then that this was it. He was your one and only. You had started planning then, as every girl does. You'd talked him into moving in together, searching apartments for ages, before deciding on one that had a master bedroom and two bedrooms that you could both use as filming places. You moved in quickly, and fell even more in love over late-night baking experiments, cuddles on the couch and dancing in the middle of the living room. Soon enough a year had passed.

You were streaming one day, doing a random Q and A. Behind you, clothes were haphazardly thrown across the bed and you sat in the middle of it, reading questions of your phone.

"What's Corpse doing?" you read out from the chat. Your viewers knew you'd moved in together, you'd announced it straight away, knowing that it would be hard to keep a secret. You hadn't told anyone that you were together though.

"I think he was-" you started before cutting yourself off as the door opened and corpse poked his head in.

"That was creepy," you muttered narrowing your eyes at him.

He chuckled, waving his phone where your stream was open at you.

Rolling your eyes at him, you turned back to the camera, "seems like Corpse is gonna join us every one, do y'all have any questions for him?"

You went through the questions, choosing a few and asking him before handing the phone to Corpse to choose. Sitting behind the camera, no one could see him but could hear him clearly when he answered the questions.

"Have I met my soulmate?" he muttered, and your eyes widened knowing that he accidentally said it out loud. Like you'd known, he raised his head a second later, looking you in the eyes, his eyes wide when he realised what he had said. You could see the chat going crazy and you raised an eyebrow at Cropse, asking if he was ready for this.

His small smile said it all.

"Hmm, I've never told this story before y'know," he said, moving to lean back in his chair, relaxing a little. It was just a front. You could see him fiddling with his rings, a nervous tic that he had. You held eye contact with him, a smile already on your lips, trying to ground him.

"This was around a year ago you know, and I was just chilling talking to Sykkuno in Among Us about a little cat called Bingus." he paused here for dramatic effect, and you could see the mirth behind his eyes.

"Well, the next thing I know, I just hear this voice yelling "PRAISE BINGUS" at me. and I freeze, because like for one, where the fuck did that come from, and secondly, hey those are the words on my wrist!"

From the corner of your eye, you see the chat go crazy but your eyes stay locked on Corpses. You had both talked about it before, at the very start of your relationship, deciding that you would reveal it when you felt more comfortable. The only people who knew were your parents and Rae. You were more than comfortable and ready by now.

You broke eye contact with Corpse, shaking your head lightly before looking at the camera. Most of your viewers, those who had been there probably realised it was me, but the newer ones would be more confused.

"That was me, in case you didn't know," you muttered, heat rising to your cheeks.

Corpse laughed from behind the camera, and you coughed trying to move on.

"Yeah and then he said "No fucking way," and I was like holy shit," you revealed continuing the story. "Um we talked a bit, and um we've been dating for a year now," you finished the story, doing jazz hands.

Corpse laughed at your antics, getting up and grabbing your arm, pulling you to the edge of the bed, not caring about your grumblings. A slight hint of your back could be seen in the camera this way. Grabbing your face in both of his hands, he lightly grazed his lips on yours, whispering a quiet "I love you," making you smile as you leaned in again. Just before your lips touched his, he pushed you suddenly, laughing as you flopped backwards into the bed, nearly falling off in the process.

Your yell of "CORPSE" only made him laugh harder, and you threw a pillow at him, making him back out of the room, still laughing.

"Idiot," you muttered fondly, the smile not coming off your face no matter how much you tried.

**fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I was really scared to post this because part one received a lot of love on Tumblr and it made me very overwhelmed. Anyways, I hope you all like it, please please comment, literally makes me smile so much!! Lemme know what part was your favourite or a line that you liked !!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was my first time trying to do a little angst, please tell me if it was okay? also thank you to everyone who commented on my last fic, it made me so so so happy. Once again, please comment ~ even something as small as a "I really liked this," makes me smiles so muchhhhhh. I hope you enjoyed !
> 
> all the love - lily
> 
> [come talk to me on tumblr](https://lilysdaydreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you have some loose change, consider donating to fund my writing time!](https://ko-fi.com/lilysdaydreams1)


End file.
